Home is when I'm alone with you
by TheDude135
Summary: One night Zuko stares out over the ocean deep in his thoughts on where he belongs, when he is confronted by the young hero. Inspired by MUSIC! Rated T for one bad word. It's a one-shot by the way. told from Zuko's POV.


DUDES OK SO I THINK I MESSED UP THE LOAD OF THE STORY OR SOMETHING, SO I SORRY IF THIS IS LIKE ON THERE MULTIPLE TIMES, PLEASE DON'T GANG BEAT ME OR SOMETHING FOR THIS RE-POST.

ok as a disclaimer I don't own anything as far as this story goes, except it's plot.

A/N: ok so I heard this new song called "Home" by Edward Sharpe & the Magnetic Zero's, usually I hate anything with a country tune but this one just catches me so I have become obsessed with it. Anyway the song inspired me to write this upon hearing the lyrics _'Home, let me go home, home is whenever I'm with you' _so here's a ZukAang one shot please enjoy it. oh and this one I wrote all on my own too.

* * *

"Home…" I mumble to myself as I stare out at the moonlight and stars just above the subtle current and relaxed motion of the dark water. The waves out here, they comfort me when I am feeling so alone. The wind picks up the smell of the ocean, thankfully not the smell of low tide, a calming smell, one that is bitter and salty and yet it's appeasing. I guess I'm home… well I suppose I am, but it doesn't really feel like it, it's so uncomfortable here, I was uncomfortable when I returned to the empire when the avatar was supposedly dead, and I'm uncomfortable now standing alone on the beach of my old vacation home. I mean home is a place where you're comforted, and safe, a place that is warm and makes you feel good right?

"Hey Zuko, wha' chya doin'?" the soft voice almost startles me, that voice that is kind and sweet, that voice that sounds almost pained. It really isn't a secret that Katara turned him down recently; it still angers me to no end that she could do that. I mean not only is he the avatar but he is also kind and funny, he's gentle and shows little to no sign of stress, even though we all know he's under more then we could ever handle. "Zuko?" oh, I must have spaced out for a bit there.

"I'm thinking." Wow, great reply. That explains so much. I subconsciously move my head to look at the younger teen that is the gem of my fascination. He has a melancholy smirk on his face as he stares out over the sea, did I look like that? Well maybe similar but no where near as beautiful. Suddenly he looks up at me grinning wide and excitedly at me as if I told him I have a present for him.

"Well what were you thinking about?" damn, why did he have to be so adorably curious about things instead of merely leaving things be.

What should I do? Should I tell him? Would he even care? Well he's got to care a little if he asked, but then again maybe he's just bored. I growl under my breath, actually I'd say that the growl is more or less in the back of my throat. Ugh why do I always have to answer every question he has for me? Well duh, because I have these feelings for him but, ugh! "I was just thinking, I don't really have a home anymore…" I can't bring myself to look at him anymore and instead I glare down at the sand. His home was destroyed, his people put through genocide, and I'm the one complaining! Man I'm being such a little cry baby about this.

"Oh…" his voice it's pained, I caused this, I look up at him trying to search my thoughts for anything that would comfort him. Great time for a brain fart. "I could relate." He mentions finishing it with a giggle and a small and weak smile upon the lovely face I long to caress. I avert my gaze once more out of the guilt of being useless; I look upon the tan granules of sand once more, trying to find comfort by staring upon them.

"I'm sorry." I mutter, I suck at apologies I hope he knows that takes a lot for me, so much in fact that now I'm blushing, what am I a fourteen year old girl?! I glance up to see his reaction, he just giggles and shrugs, I look at his face again and in that moment I see something amazing. He is smiling again it's half-hearted but it melts my heart; the moonlight brightens his smooth features, lightens everything about him, such as his steel gray eyes, and that tattoo upon his head. That arrow is truly unique to him, no one has a marking like that, only him, only the one I have fallen head over heals for. Another reason to love him is for how strong he is, I just possibly uttered the worst thing I could bring up to him, and he doesn't even shed a tear, not even choke on his words.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why don't you think you have a home?" once more his questions draw me from my thoughts. He is the only person who could ask me so much and I would never get angered. I just noticed how suddenly his features changed from the comforting smile to a now quizzical and concerned look. How I long for that sunny disposition again, maybe if I answer he'll grin for me once more.

"I feel like an invader here, like I don't belong or something." I notice that his features remain confused and his gaze locked upon me, I will have to explain further for him to understand. I rub the back of my neck trying to find the proper words to continue my thoughts. "I feel… I don't know, insecure here, like everyone is out to get me or something. It's cold and well unsettling, and frankly it's really lonely…" I blush and look out the far right corner of my eye trying to avoid my secret crushes stare.

"With us?" he asks me worried that I might say yes or something. I smile and look towards him, he's pouting, it's kind of cute to tell the truth.

I feel the need to reassure him no matter how much I love to see him pout; before I know what I'm doing I lean in close. I lean past his face our cheeks lightly brushing as my lips find their place, resting next to his ear; a subtle and light blush reaches my cheeks as I whisper to him calm and soothing. "The only time I feel I'm home, is when I'm with you." Quickly after I whisper that to him he wraps his arms around my neck holding on like life depended on it. He is so frail, so skinny; it's hard to believe he'll be the hero of the entire world. Not only that but no matter how wimpy this hug may seem, I feel safe and secure within it's warmth, I know that I am not alone with him here, having him hold me like this… I feel like I'm complete, I feel like I'm really home.

Hot tears soak into the collar of my shirt as he buries his face into my shoulder like I'm a pillow, or some stuffed animal. When he starts to talk to me his speech is muffled by the cloth, however I can still make out what he says. "I love you Zuko." He chokes out between tears.

I hug my love tightly around the waist, when I speak to him my words are soft and quiet, but I know he hears me when I reply to him. "I love you too Aang."

* * *

A/N: so wha' chya think???


End file.
